


The bucket list

by yellowflickerbeat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Romance, teenage-ry stuff i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowflickerbeat/pseuds/yellowflickerbeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is about to graduate from high school totally inexperienced. She needs to have something fun to brag about in college. So she decides to make a bucket list of things she must do before she leaves for college and who would be better in helping her in things like this but Bellamy. They have lots of fun doing so and she gets something she definitely didn't bargain for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The bucket list

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is my first fic ever. I just got this really bright idea and decided to write it. I really hope you like it. plus I'm gonna try to update regularly. So enjoy.

It was Clarke’s final term as a senior. she was going to graduate soon and head off to college. Octavia, her best friend  
(More like her sister really), was always talking of how she couldn't wait to be done with high school. Clarke was glad  
She had Octavia in her life. She was a joy to be around. She was gorgeous, kind, funny, and also a wild child. Honestly  
sometimes Clarke wondered why or how they even became friends cause they were so different. Clarke was quiet around people  
who weren't her close friends, Octavia was always making a new friend. Clarke never went out, Octavia always did. Clarke  
didn't know how to have fun, Octavia knew how to have way too much fun for her own good. They were different but they were  
compatible. This was what was going on in Clarke’s head in her chemistry class. She always always listened in class.

 

But the thought kept on bugging her. It had all started when she and Octavia had gone to get coffee at their favourite coffee  
shop, arc cafe. They had ordered their coffees (a chai latte for Clarke and a Frappuccino for Octavia), and were settled in  
at favorite booth when a guy walked up to them. He was good looking and had a very enthralling way about him. 'I call  
dibs on this one' Octavia declared. 'no problem. I don’t want him' was Clarkes reply. She really just wasn’t interested in  
boys at the moment. There were more important things taking up her time such as her school work and her part time job at a dog shelter. It wasn’t like Clarke needed the money, no. she had lots of that. Actually her parents had lots of that. But she just loved animals and also wanted to work for some money that she could actually call her own.  
‘’hi’’ the boy said. His voice was very deep but also very appealing. ‘’my name’s Lincoln. Mind if I sit for a minute.” He was smiling down at Octavia and she was looking at him like he was some Greek god come to life. After some few awkward seconds Octavia answered, ‘’sure. Why not.” Lincoln slid in next to Octavia. Octavia introduced Clarke and the “nice to meet you” was all he got from him for a while. Minutes later after he and Octavia had exchanged stories and laughed much too loudly for her liking, Lincoln looked to Clarke and asked, ‘’so what’s your story.” Clarke thought for a while and realized she had nothing interesting to tell him. She had listened to him and Octavia exchange stories about parties and boys and girls and fun times. But when Clarke tried to think of anything remotely similar to the stories she had heard, she found she had absolutely nothing at all to tell.

 

This thought remained with Clarke for the whole week. She needed to do something. She needed to have a story to tell about her life. She had to do something. And she did…she did something.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was good. Sorry for any mistakes I made. I was too shy to read over and edit it. Sorry if this chapter is quite short. Trust me they definitely will get longer.


End file.
